You Can't Change Destiny
by MnM16
Summary: Miley's attending a new school after moving to Toluca Lake. She finds out something surprising during her first day. No matter what they do they keep coming back to each other. You know why? It's because... YOU CAN'T CHANGE DESTINY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =]**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – ONE<p>

Ugh! First day of school... I HATE IT! I still haven't met anyone and I don't know where I'm supposed to go! Oh! This sucks! Stupid boys whistling at me! I knew it! I shouldn't have changed my style. Well, since I'm practically starting a new life after moving and all, I figured it would be best if there will also be a new me. I am not that tomboyish skater girl anymore. So I'm stuck here at SouthRidge High to finish the rest of my sophomore year and obviously until I finish my senior year. Then off to college. But that's like two and a half years away. So right now I gotta focus on the present. I NEED TO MAKE FRIENDS! Stupid boys, stupid boys, stupid boys!

xX NILEY Xx

"Whoa! Dude, that girl's hot!" Joe said to his friends. "Hey sexy!" Jacob shouted to Miley. As a response, Miley just rolled her eyes. "Feisty! I like it!" David said. "She looks new! Maybe we can help her, you know, SHOW HER AROUND!" Mitchell told his pals, winking. "Wait, she looks familiar! Where have I seen her before?" Joe said, thinking. "Dude! That's impossible! She's new!" David informed him. "Yeah! Maybe she just looks like somebody I know." Joe said but didn't stop thinking about it. "Hey guys, where's Nick?" Jacob asked. "He should be here soon." Mitchell answered.

xX NILEY Xx

"Check out her clothes..." Demi told the group. "Check out her hair..." Emily added. "Check out her shoes..." Taylor chimed in. "Check her out!" Selena finally said. "She's new right? Let's go introduce ourselves." Demi asked them. "Let's just wait for her here. Maybe she'll come to us first to ask for help. She looks lost!" Taylor suggested. "Looks like there will be a new member on the squad!" Selena said. "Wow Sel. You don't really recommend people on our group you know. She must have something that made you like her the moment you saw her, considering she's new. You don't even know her name." Emily told Selena, wondering. "Well Emily, my dear, that new girl seems cool. You can tell by the way she dresses and the way she walks. And judging by the boys' reactions towards her, she could give a boost on our squad's popularity." Selena answered Emily. "Hey Sel! Here comes your guy!" Demi informed her, winking. "Nicky!" Selena waved to him. "Oh hey Sel! Sorry can't talk. Gotta go! See you later!" Nick waves back. When Nick was already too far to hear their conversation Selena screamed. "EEEP! He called me Sel! And he wants to see me later! EEEP!" Selena screeched, her cheeks turning a bright pink. "Oh Sel!" Demi told her best friend, shaking her head at her silliness. "I know. He doesn't really like me THAT way. He's just being nice." Selena sighed. "Sel!" Demi screamed at her. "Okay, okay. I'll stop now!" Selena said, giggling. Demi laughed.

xX NILEY Xx

I look like a lost puppy! I knew it! Moving was a bad idea. Well, after my very close friends left Malibu I felt so sad and since that place reminded me of them my dad thought it's best if we moved too. So here we are, Toluca Lake! Oh Lord, please save me from all the humiliaaa... "Ow!" I slipped but was caught by someone. "Oh gosh! I'm really really sorry!" He told me. "Ow! It's o...kay.." I said, staring at the guy. Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I really really am a sucker for brown eyes! And as I stare at this guy's chocolate brown eyes, I feel myself getting lost in them. And his mess of curls! Oh gosh! But where have I seen those before?

xX NILEY Xx

**Nick's POV**

Joe may be right! Selena might have a HUGE crush on me. But I don't like her that way. And besides my heart already belongs to someone else but I'm not really sure if I'll ever see her again. Maybe when we go back to... "Ow!" I caught the girl as she slipped. "I'm really really sorry!" I told her. "Ow! It's o...kay.." "Really, sor...ry.." I managed to say as I stared at the girl. Wow! She has beautiful eyes. I feel getting lost in that ocean blue orbs of hers. I felt a slight electricity run through my body as I held onto her petite frame. But it's really her eyes that's got me wondering. Where have I seen those before?

* * *

><p>Heeeey! Yeah. =)) I'm baaaaack! I hope y`all are still there. ;) I hope there are still a lot of Niley fans out there reading fanfics `bout them. KEEP THE NILEY FAITH<p>

LOLZ. So, yeah. This is short. And I know it's awful. ._. I'm really, really sorry. But this is my first story EVER. I wrote this waaaaay before According To You. I already have like 5 chapters of this written and I just need to type them up. Plus, it's my summer vacation. Soooooo, I can update veerrrrrryyyyyy often! YAAAAY! Haha! I hope y`all like this story even though it's not that good. :)

Remember, reviews make me smiley =] I'll update as soon as I know that someone's interested to read this.

If ever I still have readers, thank you, thank you soooo much for still being there even though it's been forever since I updated! And to the awesome readers and reviewers of According To You, thank youuu soooo much for the support. It means a lot to me. You guys are all awesome, don't ever forget that! ;)

If ever you want to stalk me (LOLZ) you can check me out here:  
>http :  twitter .com /XOXOERYNXOXO  
>http :  blinkgrellowhearts .tumblr .com/  
>http :  www .formspring .me /XOXOERYNXOXO  
>http :  www .plurk .com /XOXOERYNXOXO

Again, thank you so sooooo much. I love y`all Till next time ;)

XOXO,  
>MnM16<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. =]**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – TWO<p>

"And the fro bro scores! Woot woot!"

We stayed in that position, his strong arms keeping my small figure from falling, for what seemed like an eternity until one guy from those stupid boys shouted. "Nice one dude," hollered another.

"Oh, uhm, sorry!" He said, blushing. Blood was rising to my cheeks too. "Sorry. And thanks for keeping me from falling." I said, giggling a little. Laughing, he said, "Uhm. Sure. See you around!" Then he started to walk away, waving at me. "Uhm, okay." I said, blushing. Wow! He is really cute! Oh gosh. I could've asked help from him! I was too hypnotized to even say a word.

xX NILEY Xx

**Nick's POV**

I really can't take my eyes off of her. She's so beautiful but I really swear I've seen her before. And it's like déjà vu. I know this has happened to me before. Oh! Why can't I place put a finger on it?

"And the fro bro scores! Woot woot!" "Nice one dude," hollered David. Sure, way to ruin the moment. "Oh, uhm, sorry!" I said, blushing. Why the hell am I blusing? "Sorry. And thanks for keeping me from falling." she said, giggling a little and blushing. Laughing, I said, "Uhm. Sure. See you around!" I waved at her before starting to walk away. "Uhm, okay." she said, blushing.

She's cuter when she giggles. Oh! I'm such an idiot! I didn't even ask her name.

"Nice, Nick! You were practically staring at each other for like half a minute!" Mitchell told me. "Dude, you're overreacting!" I countered. "No he's not! That scene was like when you met Miley!" Joe said, nudging me. And that's when it hit me. "Miley! That's it! She's Miley!" I exclaimed, pointing to the direction where she went. "Dude, you're hallucinating! She can't be Miley! Miley's in Malibu. And Miley doesn't dress like that! Awww. Poor Nicky misses his Miley." Joe teased me. He makes sense. "Shut up dude!" I sighed. "Yeah, she can't be Miley."

xX NILEY Xx

**Normal POV**

"Girl, did you see that? Nick just had an intense moment with the newbie!" Taylor said. "I know right. If Mitchell and David did not scream and holler, that scene might've lasted a LOT longer." Emily laughed and high-fived Taylor. "Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Demi asked. "Wow! She's a lot better and cooler than I thought. She's hot, she's pretty, she looks rich, she's getting popular and most of all Nick likes her. Oh! I would so want to be her!" Selena said. "But Sel, you're hot, pretty, rich, popular and Nick likes you too." Demi told her. "Not that way." "SEL!" Demi, Emily and Taylor screamed at her. "Okay, okay!" And they all laughed.

xX NILEY Xx

**Miley's POV**

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. I wanna leave now. I'm still friendless, lost and now embarrassed! Oh!

"Hi!" A tall, blonde girl approached me. "Uhm, hi!" I replied with a smile. "I'm Taylor. You're new right? Do you need any help?" She asked me. "I'm Miley. Pleasure to meet you. Uhm yeah. I'm new. And I'm having a little trouble finding the principal's office." "Oh. Well, me and my friends can help you. By the way, this is Demi, Emily here and that's Selena." "Uhm, thank you. I'm – oh my gosh!" "What?" Demi asked me. "I need to get to the principal's office now." I explained, glancing at my watch. "Can't you stay with us for a while? We'll introduce you to the boys." Emily pleaded. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go now. Taylor, can you please accompany me?" I asked her. "Sure, sure. We'll catch you guys later!" She said, waving goodbye to her friends. "See yah!" Demi, Emily and Selena waved at us.

"Thank you so much Taylor. I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her sincerely. "Oh, it's nothing Miley! By the way, Demi, Sel, Emily and me are wondering if you'd like to join our group." Taylor informed me. "Uhm. Sure! Sounds fun." I answered with a big smile on my face.

Yay! Finally! I've made friends.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! So, yeah. I'm still alive. =)) I'm officially the WORST updater in the whole world. Sorry for that. And also, school started so I'll be extremely busy. I'll try my best to update whenever I can. =]<em>

_Honestly, I was about to delete this story since I did not receive any reviews. But then, I accidentally checked the story stats one day and saw that there were people who read this story. So, thank you so much to all those people. Thank you also to everyone who put me in their alerts. I really appreciate it. _

_I'm not forcing y`all to review but I really need to know what you guys think of this. =] It would really help me a lot. Y`all can also give suggestions for future use. ;)_

_I will upload another chapter later to make up for the long time I did not update so watch out. ;) =)))_

_Follow me on Twitter: XOXOERYNXOXO _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. =] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – THREE<p>

"Hey guys!" Demi, Emily and Selena said as they approached the boys. "Sup!" Joe greeted them. "So, who's the new girl?" Mitchell asked. "What? You don't know her yet? We figured you know her by now after Nick's little moment with her!" Emily said, bewildered. "Well you see my dear ladies, little Nicholas here got too caught up in the moment that he forgot to ask her name." Sterling informed everyone. "Awww." They all laughed at Nick. "Shut up! She was such in a hurry!" Nick defended himself, turning a little red. "So, what's her name?" Justin asked. "Oh, she's uhm… She's… I guess we don't know her too. She was introducing herself when she realized she needed to go to the principal's office soon. So she didn't have a chance to tell us her name. And Taylor's the only one who knows her since she was the first one to approach and talk to her." Selena explained to the group. "What's with her anyway? What does she have that we all wanna meet her?" Emily asked. That made everybody think.

xX NILEY Xx

"Come in! Ah. Yes! Ms. Stewart, welcome to SouthRidge High! I'm your Principal, Steve Franklin." The principal introduced himself. "Uhm, good morning Principal Franklin." Miley greeted him. "Ms. Swift, thank you for accompanying Ms. Stewart here. Okay. Ms. Stewart, I asked you to come here so you can get your schedule and so I can assign somebody to be your welcome buddy. But since Taylor is already here, Taylor, can you be Miley's welcome buddy?" "I would love to be Miley's welcome buddy, Principal Franklin." Taylor answered with a smile. "Okay then. Thank you Taylor. Here's your schedule, Miley. You girls better head to class now." "Yes Principal Franklin." The girls answered.

They exited the principal's office and started walking to their class. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you so much Tay! You really are a good friend. Uhm… Is it okay for you to be my friend? And if I call you Tay?" Miley asked Taylor shyly. "Oh Miley! I'm already your friend! And sure, you can call me Tay. Mind if I look at your schedule?" Taylor asked with a huge grin on her face, laughing slightly at Miley's previous question. "Sure. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Tay!" "Aaaaaahhhhh! Oh my gosh! We totally have the same schedules!" The two girls squealed in delight, forgetting they were still near the principal's office. "Girls, girls, please go to class now!" "Oh! Sorry Principal Franklin" The two girls apologized.

xX NILEY Xx

They were all now in Music class. "Okay class, for your project, you will be working in pairs. You will have to compose a song and present it in class. It can be about anything and you can use any instruments." Their teacher, Ms. Ackerman, explained. The whole class cheered in delight. "Okay so here are the pairs: Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift," Joe and Taylor high-fived. "Mitchell Musso and Emily Osment," Emily and Mitchell pounded fists after hearing that. "Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson," the two glared at each other, obviously disliking the pairing. "Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight," and the two smiled at each other. "Carly Shay and Shane Peters," they flash each other a thumbs up sign. "Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber," and they smile at each other. "And Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas." The two looked really shocked but they were not able to look at each other anymore because the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>Heyyy! So here's the third chapter. :D Sorry. I know my writing is really awful. :( I promise to work on that one. I would really appreciate your reviews. :D I'll try to get another chapter up... Not promising anything, though.<br>_

_I know the chapters are extremely short but I promise they'll get longer eventually. I hope y`all really enjoy reading my stories and watch out for more. ;) I love y`all lovely readers. xx_

_/XOXOERYNXOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. =] **

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – FOUR<p>

Miley was immediately crowded by Selena, Demi, Emily and Taylor so Nick didn't get a chance to see her and to know if what just happened was real or if he was just daydreaming again. They were all hanging out in their "place" just like they always do during breaks.

"Dude, did that just really happen?" I asked everyone around. "What?" Mitchell asked. "My partner is Miley?" I asked again. "Dude, I'm guessing it really happened cause I heard it too, and unlike you I don't really daydream about Miley!" Joe said, laughing. "So she's really –" I was cut off by the girls arriving. "Hey guys!" Taylor greeted. "We like you to meet –" "Oh my gosh! No way! No way! No way!" Miley started to scream. "Miles?" "Joey!" Miley ran up to Joe and hugged him. "No way! What are you doing here?" Joe asked her. "Well, daddy decided that it would be better if we moved after everything." Miley explained, smiling cheekily. "Oh god. I missed you so much!" Joe said, hugging her again. "Me too. I'm so happy to see you!" Miley replied. Finally, Nick decides to speak. "Hey Miles!" Nick said with a huge grin on his face. Miley's smile got bigger, if that was even possible. "Nicky!" She ran up to him and hugged him really tight. "No way! No way! No way!" She screamed excitedly. "Wow! I can't believe you're here." Nick said, still in a daze. "And why is that, Nicholas? Don't you want me here?" Miley said in mock hurt. "Oh Mi, it's just that I missed you too much and I thought we'd never see you again." Nick explained, chuckling. "Aww. I missed you so much too Nicky! Oh yeah! The Cyrus and the Jonas families are reunited!" Miley said. And the three of them hugged.

Everybody else was left confused, though. "Okay? What just happened?" Demi asked. "You know Miley?" Emily asked Joe and Nick. "Who is the new girl?" Justin asked. "Okay. So we're all confused!" Selena told them. And then the trio laughed. "Well, you see, before we moved here we lived in Malibu. When we first moved there we met Miley. And she became our best friend and like the sister we never had. We were really close and became extremely depressed when we moved. And now here we are, we meet again. So we're just extremely happy." Joe informed everyone in the group. "Oh." Everyone laughed. "I told you Joe, it was Miley!" Nick told Joe with a smug look on his face. "Oh sure. You know Miley better! No need to rub it in." Joe said, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Miley asked. "A while ago, when we crashed into each other, after that, I realized it was you but Joe said it was impossible." Nick answered Miley. "Oh!" Miley laughed. "I knew I saw those eyes and that irresistible mess of curls before!" Miley said, smiling. "I know I'm irresistible." Nick said, smirking. Miley playfully rolled her eyes at Nick, knowing he was just kidding. "And I know I've seen those gorgeous blue orbs before." Nick told Miley.

"Wow! You two seem so close." Selena said. "Sure they are! They've been inseparable ever since they met! Well, until the big move." Joe told her. "Why Sel? Jealous?" Justin asked. "Ha-ha. Funny!" Selena sneered at him, rolling her eyes. "Wow! It's like a movie." Emily exclaimed with a laugh. "How did you two meet?" Demi asked Nick and Miley, genuinely curious. "Well, it's weird cause the first time we met was exactly like how we met a while ago. I was skateboarding down our street to go home and they were unpacking their moving van. Like a while ago, I crashed into him." Miley answered Demi. "And they were staring at each other in a position just like a while ago until I went outside to call Nick." Joe added. Miley and Nick playfully smacks Joe on both arms. "So it's really like a movie. Cool! How come you didn't recognize her?" Taylor asked. "That's because Miley is no close to this before! You should have seen her!" Nick said, laughing. "I hate you!" Miley glared at Nick. "Oh you know I'm kidding." Nick said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Ugh. Why'd you have to do that?" Miley groaned. Nick smirked, knowing he still had that effect on her.

"Wait, you know how to skate?" Sterling asked. "Uhm, yeah. A little bit." Miley smiles shyly. "Cool!" The boys, except for Nick and Joe, exclaimed. Miley's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at the attention.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter four! :D This is probably the last for todaytonight. :( And I don't know when I'll be able to update again. :(

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer! =] Anon, thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed reading! And you are very much welcome. You guys totally deserve a lot more chapters considering the long time I haven't updated. I hope I don't disappoint you with my horrible writing. Haha! I hope you'll stick with this story till the end. ;) God bless you!

And to all my lovely readers, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I love y`all. =]

Sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors. :D

twitter .com /XOXOERYNXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. =]**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – FIVE<p>

It's already lunch time and we were all at the cafeteria. This day isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's even turning out pretty great. I got reunited with my bestest friends in the whole wide world and I got to meet new ones. And another thing, I haven't even spent one whole day in school and I am already part of the popular crowd! This is so cool!

"Miles, we forgot to introduce to you our guy friends." Taylor told me. "So, this is Mitchell, Justin and Sterling. They're our best buds." Nick introduced them to me. "Hey y`all. Nice to meet you." I greeted them with a smile. And they smiled back at me. "Are you from the South? I heard a little accent a while back." Demi asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm from Tennessee but we moved to Malibu where I met them." I explained. "Oh cool! Dems and I are from Texas." Selena said with a smile. "Really? Nicky was born in Texas." I told them, grinning. "Really? You never told us." Selena asked Nick, smiling. "Yeah. But we moved to Wyckoff not long after I was born." Nick told Selena.

"How come you moved here, Miley?" Sterling asked curiously. "Well, I was really close to the Jonas family and became really depressed when they moved. Malibu reminded me so much of them so my dad decided to move and we ended up here in Toluca Lake. I did not even know I was going to meet them again." I explained with a laugh. "Hey Miley, do you know how to cheer?" Emily asked me. "Are you asking me to be a part of our squad?" I asked her back, surprised. "Sure, as long as you're good." She answered. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much for accepting me and welcoming me. I know how to cheer. I guess I could try." I answered. "It's no big deal." The girls smiled at me. "Guys, did you know that Miley was part of the squad back in Malibu? That was the only time we can see her wear a skirt before. But I guess she's different now." Joe told the group. "Hey! I'm same old Smiley Miley. I'm just girlier now." I told Joe. "Smiley Miley?" Taylor asked. "Oh, that's just a nickname Nick gave me before." I explained to Taylor.

xX NILEY Xx

*flashback*

"Hello?" I answered the telephone. "Hey Miley! Wanna go to the park?" Nick asked on the other line of the phone. "Uhm, sure. I'll just ask my dad." "Okay. Kevin, Joe, Frankie and I will meet you there. Bye!" "Okay. Bye Nick." I hung up and ran to my dad. "Daddy, can I go to the park with Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie?" I asked my dad. "Sure bud. But be sure to be home for dinner." He answered. "Okay. Bye daddy! I love you."

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I reached the park. "Hey Miles!" Joe greeted me. "Sup?" Kevin asked. "Miley!" Frankie screamed running up to me and hugging my legs. "Hey Frank! Where's Nick?" I asked them. "At the swing set." They answered me. "I'll just go say hi to him okay?" I told them. "Kay."

"Hey." I greeted Nick when I reached the swings. "Oh! Hey Smiley!" He greeted back. "Smiley?" I asked him with a smile. "It's my nickname for you." He explained with a big grin on his face. "Why?" "Cause you're special." "Why Smiley?" "Because you smile a lot. You're the only person I know who smiles that much." He told me and I smiled involuntarily. "See?" He pointed out. "Okay. I like it. Can you push my swing?" I asked him. "Sure." And we played in the swings all day long.

We were now on my front porch. The boys accompanied me back to my house which was just beside theirs. "Bye Smiley." Nick waved at me and I smiled. "Bye Nick. I had a great time. Bye guys!" I walked to my house but ran back to them and kissed Nick shyly on the cheek. "Ooooohhhh. Nicky and Miley sitting on a tree…" Joe teased. Nick rolled his eyes and Miley playfully hit Joe on the arm. "Bye guys." I waved at them. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Hey. I'm back. =)) So this is the last update for now...<p>

This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie. =] Thanks for your review. (heart) I really appreciate it. Haha. You'll see more of jealous Selena in future chapters. ;) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. God bless you. xx

I don't really know when I'll be able to update again. P

Pray that I won't have a ton of homeworks so I'll be able to update on Friday and Saturday. =))

Sorry if this chapter sucked. =)) I just made up most of it cause I did not like what was written on my notebook. =)) And sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors.

Love y`all my lovely readers. (heart)

twitter .com / XOXOERYNXOXO  
>blinkgrellowhearts .tumblr .com<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. =]**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – SIX<p>

"Kevin!" I screamed as I ran up to him and hugged him. "Miley? What are you doing here? Wow! You look so… different." He hugged me back. Totally surprised. "We moved here already. I missed you so much big bro!" I told him. "Wow! So we're hanging out again? I missed you so much too lil' sis! God! What happened to you? Why are you wearing that?" I laughed. Same old protective Kevin. "Kev! I just expanded my clothing choices. I'm 15 already. I can't be that tomboyish skateboarding girl anymore." "Fine. So, how's Billy Ray?" "He's okay. He should be here soon."

I can't believe it. I lasted through the whole day. It went great! The teachers and the students are okay. I have friends and Nick is my project partner. I think I'm going to like my new life.

"Hey Miles, do you wanna come over for a while? I'm sure mom, dad and Frankie would love to see you." Nick asked me. "Sure. I would ask daddy when he comes to pick me up." I told him. "Hey bud. How's school?" My dad asked me as he came over. "Oh hey dad! Look who I found!" I told him excitedly, pointing at Nick, Joe and Kevin. "Are they who I think they are?" My dad asked me, still doubting what he's seeing. "If you're thinking they're the Jonas kids then you're right!" I told him, smiling up at him. "Wow, I missed you guys! It's been long." My dad said, giving each of them a pat on the back. "We missed you too, Billy Ray. Good thing you decided to move here." Kevin told him. "How's your mom and dad doing?" He asked them. "They're great! Maybe you can come by our house some time." Joe answered him. "Oh, Daddy, can I come over to their house? I wanna see Paul, Denise and Frankie." I asked my dad. "Sure bud. Where do you guys live anyway?" "We live down Montgomery Lane." Kevin answered. "Really? That's where we live too! I guess it's gonna be just like old times." I told them excitedly. "What number is your house?" Joe asked. "133." I answered. "Cool! We live in 134. Just beside each other, like old times." Nick told me. "Oh, by the way, these are my new friends daddy. This is Taylor, Demi, Emily and Selena. That's Justin, Mitchell and Sterling." Everybody says hi. "Well, nice meeting you kids! Thank you for welcoming my daughter. Kevin, is Paul going to pick you up?" "He is finishing something important at home and my car and Joe's car are being fixed so we'll be taking the bus." "Oh, don't bother. I'll take you guys home." "Thank you."

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I waved at my new friends. "Wait. You didn't give us your cellphone number." Taylor told me. "I'll just IM it to you." "What's your username?" Demi asked. "Smileymiley, no space." I told them. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Emily waved at me. Then we all said goodbye to each other.

"You didn't give me your number." Nick told me. "You didn't ask for it." I stuck my tongue out at him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine on his back as we walked out of school. "Hey! Miley's walking with me." Joe told Nick. "No she's not." Nick answered back. "Yes she is." "No she's not." I laughed at their silly antics. "Guys, stop it. I'm going to walk with both of you." I put my right arm on Nick's back and my left arm on Joe's shoulder.

xX NILEY Xx

"I envy Miley. She is so close to Nick. Nick has never put his arm around any girl." Selena sighed to herself. "I know right. And she's close to Joe too." Taylor said absentmindedly. "Wait, you like Joe?" Emily asked Taylor. "Huh? Uhm… What? No!" Taylor answered defensively. "Oooohhh… Taylor has a crush on Joe!" Demi teased Taylor. "I do not! Take that back!" Taylor blushed furiously. "Whatever you say, Tay." Selena said. And all of them laughed.

xX NILEY Xx

"Mom, mom, mom! Look who we found!" Nick screamed as they reached the house. "Woah, slow down Nicholas!" Her mom said, curious as to why his son was so excited. "Mom, look who we found!" Nick said excitedly as he pulled his mom to the living room. "Miley, is that you?" Denise gasped as she saw their guest. "The one and only." Miley said with a smile. "Oh, sweetie! Look how much you've grown! And you're prettier than ever! I missed you so much dear." Denise said, hugging Miley. "Oh Denise, I missed you so much too!" Miley hugged back. "You look different now. I like it. You're becoming a lady now." "Thank you." "Do you live here now?" Denise asked. "Yes." "Where do you live?" "Just beside you." Miley answered, giggling. "Really? That's great! Are your parents home?" "Uhm, I think they are." "Okay then. Why don't you guys have dinner here?" "That would be great." "I'll go over there and talk to them." Denise said, before heading over to the house next door.

xX NILEY Xx

"Hey Miles, let's go up!" Nick told me. "Okay. Is Frankie here?" I asked. "I'll call him. I think he's in his room." "Wait. No. I wanna surprise him." I told Nick with a huge grin on my face. "Okay."

I crept into Frankie's room and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked him. Frankie gasped and removed my hands. "MILEY! Wow! What are you doing here? I missed you." Frankie hugged me excitedly. "Hey Frankster! I live beside you now. I missed you too!" I hugged him back. "Really? Yay!" "Well, see you later Frankie." "Awww. No fair." Frankie pouted. "Finish your homeworks first Frankie." Nick told him, ruffling his hair. "Okay." "Come on Miles." Nick said, leading me out of Frankie's room.

* * *

><p>Heyyy. I'm really really sorry! I was supposed to upload this last MondayTuesday/Wednesday since my classes were suspended. But I was too preoccupied with school stuff. :(

I'll try to upload another chapter today but I have a lot of school stuff to work on sooo. Yeah. Let's see.

This is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers and readers and to all those who put me in their favorites/alerts. Thank you so much! =]

Sooo. Yesterday, I was finally able to watch HP 7.2! Haha! I'm sooo happy! Are any of you HP fans? Lemme know. ;) It would be nice to hear from y`all! xx

RADIATE LOVE. (heart)

Follow me on Twitter if you wanna talk or something. ;) (XOXOERYNXOXO)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – SEVEN<p>

"Hey, what's your IM username?" I asked Miley. "Smileymiley, no space." She answered. "Okay. I like your username." I smiled at the memory. "Sure… Hey you still have this?" "What?" I turned around and saw her holding a movie ticket. It was from the first movie we watched together, just the two of us. "Oh, that. Yeah. I still have everything." I told her. "Really? I threw mine away." She said nonchalantly. "What?" I turned to her, shocked. She laughed at me. "I was kidding! How could I throw them? They're important." She smiled and I can't help but smile too. A message appeared on my laptop.

selgomez: hey nick! :]

nickjisoffthechain: hey! :]

selgomez: soooo…. what are you up to?

nickjisoffthechain: nothing much… just hanging out with miley… :D

selgomez: oh… am I disturbing you? o.O

nickjisoffthechain: hmmmm… yes :D

selgomez: oh… okay.. I'll go.

nickjisoffthechain: haha… nah… I was kidding. why? need someone to talk to?

selgomez: sort of… you're just the only person online. btw, tell miley I said hi! :)

nickjisoffthechain: Hi Sel =] –MC

selgomez: miley, why are you not on yet?

nickjisoffthechain: Still at Nicky's house =] Maybe later. Unless Nick would let me use his laptop. =))

selgomez: oh… hey jonas, let miley on will ya? :P

nickjisoffthechain: of course… NOT! =))

nickjisoffthechain: Just a minute, Sel… Nicky just wants me to beg. =[ Haha! TTYL. –Shmilerz =]

"Please Nick." Miley begged. "You know I was kidding, right? Of course you can use it." I told her, chuckling. "Yay! Thank you." "Besides, you need to busy yourself. I'll just take a shower. And… Don't mess up my room." I warned her. "Okay." She laughed.

xX NILEY Xx

I logged on to IM and a lot were adding me.

nickjisoffthechain wants to add you

djdangerjoe wants to add you

k2jonas wants to add you

taylorswift13 wants to add you

selgomez wants to add you

ddlovato wants to add you

emilyosment wants to add you

s_knight wants to add you

kidrauhl wants to add you

mitchellmusso wants to add you

I accepted them all and clicked on Sel's name.

smileymiley: Heyyers! =]

selgomez: HEY! where's nick? o.O

smileymiley: Taking a shower. =]

selgomez: okaaaayyy… o.O So, where are you?

smileymiley: in his room. =]

selgomez: you smile a lot =))

smileymiley: ik. :]

selgomez: soooo… what's up between you and jonas?

smileymiley: o.O

selgomez: oh… you know what I mean! :P

smileymiley: We're best friends. =]

selgomez: really? :]

smileymiley: huh? whatever! =))

selgomez: don't you have a crush on him? :]

smileymiley: uhhh… no. =]

Okay. This is weird. What's with Selena? Oh, nevermind.

selgomez: o.O Nevermind. =))

smileymiley: o.O Whatever! =))

"Hey!" Nick came out wearing a white V-neck , dark tight-fitting jeans and a black converse. He looked hot. "Oh! Hey!" I greeted him back. "You're still talking to Selena?" He asked. "Yeah." "God! You take too long." "I'm going. Besides, I need to take a shower too."

smileymiley: hey sel… gtg… just text me, kay? And forward my number to the others! Bye!

selgomez: kk. bye.

"Bye Nick. See you later. You look great, by the way." I told him with a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you later." Nick said, leading me to the door. When I arrived home, Denise and Paul were still there talking to Mom and Dad, probably catching up. I said hi to them then went to my room. I grabbed my laptop and sat cross-legged on my bed. I logged onto IM and checked my contacts. While I was going through my list, someone messaged me.

nickjisoffthechain: I thought you'll take a shower? :/

smileymiley: Nah… I'll do it later. :P

nickjisoffthechain: So… What are you doing?

smileymiley: Nothing much :] Just got home, remember? :P

nickjisoffthechain: Riiiight.. =))

smileymiley: u r annoying! =]

nickjisoffthechain: u r cute. :P

smileymiley: u r hot. :P

nickjisoffthechain: u r beautiful. :)

nickjisoffthechain: u 2 r in love! – danger

smileymiley: Whatever Joe! 8-|

xX NILEY Xx

selgomez: hey! you're on again.

smileymiley: Yeah! I went home so I signed off for a while.

selgomez: wow! that was fast!

smileymiley: Duh! We live next to each other. :]

selgomez: really? wow you're lucky!

smileymiley: Really? I did not realize that! =))

selgomez: Oh hey! The girls want to have a conference.

smileymiley: Okay…

xX NILEY Xx

selgomez: Hey!

ddlovato: Sup?

taylorswift13: Yo!

emilyosment: Whaddup?

smileymiley: Heyyy! :]

selgomez: You guys take too long to log on.

smileymiley: Maybe we're just early. :]

ddlovato: Ugh… My mom made me do chores.

emilyosment: I went out with Mitchell, remember?

smileymiley: Are you two like dating?

emilyosment: NO!

ddlovato: YES!

selgomez: YES!

taylorswift13: YES!

smileymiley: Okayyy. o.O

ddlovato: =))

taylorswift13: I talked to Joe.

selgomez: :O Really?

ddlovato: Oooohhhhh! :]

emilyosment: :')

taylorswift13: STOP! It's for the project. :')

selgomez: Eeeeppp! I'm happy for you Tay! :]

smileymiley: Ohmygosh. You like Joe?

taylorswift13: Uhm… No… Maybe… A little… Ugh! Fine. Yes! :]

smileymiley: JoexTaylor :')

taylorswift13: Whatev… He doesn't like me back. :[

smileymiley: I can help you. :D

taylorswift13: Really? Hmmm… I dunno… :'(

smileymiley: You'll never know. Maybe he does… :]

emilyosment: T, in case you forgot, Miley's like their little sister and she knows them very well.

selgomez: and lives right next to them…

taylorswift13: Really? I wish I were you.

smileymiley: No biggies… I'll help you Tay.. Promise. ;)

ddlovato: Maybe you could help Sel too… :]

selgomez: What? NO! Shut up Demz. x(

smileymiley: With who? Nick? o.O

selgomez: No. No one. Nobody. Demi's just kidding. :]

ddlovato: How bout you Ms Miley? What ya up to?

smileymiley: Not much… Talking to you guys and Nick. =]

selgomez: You just came home from his house and now you're talking to him?

smileymiley: He's annoying. =))

smileymiley: Kidding. =))

ddlovato: You really are close.

smileymiley: Yah… Kinda. :] Hey. GTG. Byeee!

ddlovato: Bye!

selgomez: Buhbye!

taylorswift13: Ciao!

emilyosment: See yah!

xX NILEY Xx

smileymiley: Jonas! =]

nickjisoffthechain: Cyrus! :)

smileymiley: GTG! Gonna shower so I can head back to yours.

nickjisoffthechain: Kk. See ya!

* * *

><p>Hello lovely readers. =] Hope y`all are still there. I know it's been a while since I updated this story. School's just been really tough and has taken much of my time. So I'm really really sorry to keep you guys waiting. :(<p>

I'm back tho. :D Suddenly found the inspiration, and of course the time, to write again. I will try to update more often. Can`t promise anything tho since I still have school and I`ll be busy this summer cause of reviews and stuff.

Thank you so much for still reading my story even though I'm a crappy updater. Haha! I love y`all. *virtual hug*

Btw, reviews inspire me and motivate me to write and update more often. ;) Haha!

If you want any updates regarding my story or something, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm XOXOERYNXOXO :) Don't worry, I don't bite. ;) You can talk to me there if you wanna. Hahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! :)**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – EIGHT<p>

I logged off and closed my laptop. I took a quick shower and changed. I wore white shorts and a pink tank top. I topped it off with my cardigan and slipped on my UGGs. I put a little eyeliner and blush on. I ran my brush through my hair, maintaining the curls on the end. I ran downstairs and waited for the rest of my family.

xX NILEY Xx

"Nick! Mom wants us downstairs now. The Cyrus family will be here soon." Joe said. "Okay! I'll be there in a minute." I replied.

kidrauhl: Dude, what's up with you and Miley?  
>nickjisoffthechain: We're best friends.<br>kidrauhl: Nothing more?  
>nickjisoffthechain: Ya wish…<br>kidrauhl: So you like her?  
>nickjisoffthechain: Since the day I met her…<br>kidrauhl: I know how you feel…  
>nickjisoffthechain: Really? Who?<br>kidrauhl: Selena…  
>nickjisoffthechain: Oh…<br>kidrauhl: I know dude… She likes you…  
>nickjisoffthechain: Well…<p>

"Nick!" Kevin shouted out.

nickjisoffthechain: Oh hey dude, I gotta go. Miley's coming over. :]  
>kidrauhl: Ha! K dude. Good luck! :]<p>

I signed off and went downstairs. It didn't take long before the doorbell rang. "Ah. Tish, Billy Ray, come in!" Mom greeted them. "Hey Denise! Thanks again for having us." Tish hugged Mom. "Okay then. Let's all head to the dining room."

"Hey Miles." I greeted her. "Oh hey Nick!" She said, hugging me. "You look great!" I told her as I hugged her back. "Thanks." She replied with a smile.

Mom cooked lasagna for dinner. There were a few chitchats here and there, catching up and just enjoying the sudden reunion of the Cyruses and the Jonases. The adults had coffee at the backyard while we were left inside. Brandi, Trace, Braison and Kevin were already caught up in their game of Guitar Hero. Joe was playing Monopoly with Frankie and Noah. I guess Miley and I can have our alone time. "Hey, wanna go to my room?" I asked her. "Sure."

We headed to my room and I got my laptop from my desk and sat beside Miley on my bed. She looked so hot and more beautiful than I remember. And her legs were so long and her body was perfect. I wish she could be mine. "Let's watch a movie." Miley said. "Sure. What do you want to watch?" I asked her. "I dunno. Hmmm… What about The Hangover?" "Sure. I think it's in my cabinet. Just get it there."

As Miley got up to get the movie, I logged on to my IM. A lot of people are online. Probably because it's a Friday. Oh god! The pool party is tomorrow! I need to invite Miley. "Hey Miles, you busy tomorrow?" I asked her. "Uhm.. Not really. Why?" "We're having a pool party tomorrow. The girls and the guys would be there. Would you like to come?" "Sure! Sounds fun." She smiled at me. I received a video chat from the girls. Well, actually it's from Demi but they're having a sleepover so I guess I'll be talking to all of them. I accepted it.

'Hey Jonas!" They all greeted me. "Hey!" "So, is tomorrow still on?" Demi asked. "Of course it is!" I answered. "Cool! So what are you up to now?" Taylor asked curiously. "Nothing much." "Nick! I can't find it!" Miley shouted from my closet. "Was that Miley?" Selena asked. "Just a sec." I excused myself. "Was that Miley?" Selena asked again when I came back. "Uhh… yeah. Why?" I asked back. "Is she coming tomorrow?" Demi asked excitedly. "Yeah! Of course!"

The movie is now starting and Miley sat excitedly on the floor. I can't help but smile as I looked at her. "Niiiiick! You're not watching!" Miley pouted, throwing a pillow to me. I laughed at how cute she looked. "I am, Mi! Hey, the girls wanna talk to you." "Huh? Oh hey guys!" She greeted them as she climbed on the bed next to me. "Hey Miles!" Selena greeted back. "Wow! A sleepover? Cool! I've never been to one." I frowned for a while, remembering how the girls from our old school were so mean to her. "Really?" Taylor asked, surprised. "Well, yeah… I mean a sleepover with girls. I did not have much girl friends before because I was more like one of the boys so they either thought I was a lesbian or I was flirting with the boys. And I usually hung out with Nick, Joe and Kevin… So, yeah." Miley explained. I gently rubbed her back to keep her from being sad. "Oh. You should really come to our next!" Selena told her. "Really? That would be so cool!" Miley said excitedly.

Joe then entered the room, interrupting the conversation. "Hey lovebirds! There's ice cream downstairs!" "JOEEEEE!" Miley and I screamed at the same time. "Oh my gosh!" Emily said, her mouth in the shape of an O. "Don't believe whatever Joe said!" I told them. "Right…" Taylor said suspiciously. "Seriously?" Demi asked, referring to what Joe said. "No. Joe was just kidding! Ugh. Nick, we're not even watching! Let's just turn it off." Miley said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Oookay… Bye lovebirds! You better eat your ice cream." Selena said with a wink. "Sel!" Miley scolded Selena. "Bye girls! Don't forget tomorrow!" I reminded them. "Bye Jonas! Bye Miles! Bye lovebirds!" They all said, teasingly. "Ugh!" Miley groaned. "Sorry!" I apologized to Miley. "Tss. Let's just get ice cream." Miley told me.

If it gets awkward between Miley and I, I would really kill Joe. But I swear, I saw her blush! Oh, what am I thinking? Miley just thinks of me as a brother… or best friend… Nevermind.

* * *

><p>Hey y`all! :) An update? :O Haha! Yes. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to y`all who read this but I'd like to give a special shoutout to crazyPridelover for adding me to hisher alerts. :) Heyyy! I hope you're reading this. ;) You're the reason why I updated! :)

So yeah. I'm not sure when my next update will be. My finals are coming up and I've got loads of school work to finish. But if I have the drive/inspiration to update, I'll probably give you guys a chapter or two no matter how busy I am. ;) Reviews/Favorites/Alerts inspire me. ;) *hinthint*

I'll probably upload new stuff once school ends so watch out for it.

Y`all can follow me on Twitter for updates or something. ;) I'm XOXOERYNXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. :) Haha! Enjoy! xx

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

(I do wish I own the Jonas Brothers tho, so I can force them to get back together. And Miley too, so I can force Niley to get back together. huhu jk)

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – NINE<p>

**Miley**

The sun coming in from my window easily woke me up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the time. Oh my god! It's already 10:30. Their party must be starting soon. I grabbed my towel and took a quick shower. I wore my bathing suit underneath a tank top and pink boardshorts. I ran my brush through my curls and grabbed my Ray Ban before heading downstairs. I went to the kitchen and found my mom.

"Hey mom! I'm gonna head over to Nick's, okay? They're having a pool party and he invited me."

"Don't you want to eat first?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm not really that hungry."

"Okay then. Enjoy yourself, sweetie!" My mom said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I decided to go to the backyard first to check if they were already in there. "Heya Jonases!" I greeted them.

"Oh hey Miles!" Nick greeted back cheerfully.

"Aren't you coming over?" Joe asked, confused.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that I'm not too early." I explained to him.

"That doesn't make sense, Miles!" Kevin said with a laugh. "You do know that you can come here anytime you want, right?"

"Yeah… Well, whatever! I'll be there in a minute."

I went over to their house and greeted Denise when I saw her in the kitchen. She was cooking spaghetti and meatballs. The smell made my mouth water. "Hey Denise! That smells really good!"

"Hey Miley! Thanks. Don't worry, you will be the first one to taste this later." She said, giving me a wink.

"Yay! Thanks Momma J." I said, giving her a hug.

Chuckling, she said, "The boys are out at the back."

xXxNILEYxXx

**Nick**

"Hey guys!" Miley greeted us as she reached the backyard.

"Hey Mi!" I stood up and gave her a hug. Damn. She looks so hot. Too bad she isn't wearing her swimsuit. Ugh! I sound like a perv. Why the hell am I in love with this girl? Oh, yeah. She's perfect.

"Nick? Niiiick? Nick!" Miley snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Damn, I totally zoned out.

"What were you thinking about? You completely zoned out for a moment there." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, it was nothing." I said, lamely.

"Where are the others?" Thankfully, she let it go.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, they're on their way."

I was chasing Miley around our backyard when the others arrived. She's so cute. I watched as she ran around, trying to escape me. Oh, wait! I have to catch her now! "Miiiiles." I whined.

"You have to catch me, you know!" She laughed.

I ran faster until I was just a couple of steps behind her. When I finally caught up with her, I carried her bridal style.

"Nick! Put me down!" Miley screamed, giggling.

"Never!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Niiiick!" She whined.

"Hey guys! Woah!" Demi stopped as she saw Miley and me. I immediately put her down when I saw them.

Miley playfully hit my arm. "No fair! You weren't supposed to carry me." She pouted. "Oh, hey Demi, Selena, Emily, Tay, Sterling, Justin and Mitchell!" I laughed slightly at her. She had never been the attentive one.

xXxNILEYxXx

**Miley**

"Hey babe!" Kevin greeted the blonde girl who just arrived.

"Hey!" She greeted back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to meet someone," he smiled at her. Then I saw him lead her towards where Nick and I were. "Miles, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Danielle. Dani, this is Miley. She was the one I was telling you about, our best friend from Malibu. She's like the sister we never had."

"I like you. You're pretty!" I blurted out, making her laugh.

"Thank you! It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Nice meeting you too." I smiled at her. Then I excused myself.

"She seems nice." I heard her tell Kevin.

"She is. And I'm glad she likes you."

I really like Danielle. She is so beautiful and she seems nice. I like her for Kevin.

"So, when are we going to start this party?" Selena asked no one in particular.

"How about… NOW!" Joe screamed, taking his shirt off and jumping into the pool.

The girls are now in their bathing suits. I guess I don't feel like going for a swim today. I will probably just sit on a chair and read a book. Almost everybody jumped into the pool already. Kevin and Dani were still seated on the edge of the pool, talking. Nick stood up beside me and took his shirt off. He's so hot. I can't stop staring at his abs and his biceps. God, when did he become so buff?

"Come on, Miles!"

"I'm not going to swim."

"Yes, you are!"

"Nicholas!"

"Come on. Please! For me." He pleaded.

"No! I don't feel like going for a swim today." Suddenly, Nick carried me and started running towards the pool. "Niiiiick! Noooo! Stop!" Before I know it, he jumped into the pool and got me all wet. "Nick! Why did you do that?!" I shrieked, still holding onto him.

"What? It's just water, Mi. What are you? A cat?" He laughed.

I smacked him on the arm playfully and glared at him. I finally let go of him and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing me by the wrist.

"Leaving…"

"Mi, I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

I continued swimming towards the stairs and climbed out of the pool. Nick followed me, not letting go of my wrist. "Mi, please. I'm sorry!" He turned me around so I was facing him. "Miley, I'm really sorry. Please don't leave. If you want, we can just stay inside and go watch a movie or something."

"Sucker!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him into the pool.

"Miiii!"

xXxNILEYxXx

**Selena**

Nick looked so hot without his shirt. I really wish I could be Miley right now. When we got here, they were already playing around with each other and he even carried her. He was so concerned about Miley that he would rather stay inside just to make her happy. And as much as I hate to admit it, they look really cute together. Miley is really lucky.

"You okay, Sel?" Demi suddenly appeared beside me, giving me a side hug.

"Oh. Uhm… yeah. I'm good." I told her, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It was nothing."

"Well, whatever that nothing is, forget about it first. Let's have fun."

xXxNILEYxXx

**Nick**

I can't help but laugh at Miley. She is so cute even though she is laughing at me. She is laughing so hard that she didn't notice me climb back out of the pool. I grabbed her by the waist and quickly jumped into the pool, taking her with me.

"Nick!" Joe called out.

"What?"

"Stop jumping into the pool! You're splashing water on my face."

Joe is such a wimp. "Whatever Joe! She started it." I said, pointing towards Miley.

"What? No I didn't! You did!" She said, splashing water on my face.

"You did!"

"You did!" She laughed.

"You did!" I said, laughing.

"You guys are cute." Sterling suddenly said.

"I know right!" Joe high-fived him.

"Whatever." Miley blushed. She climbed out of the pool and sat beside Emily. "Nick! How am I going to go home now? You got my clothes wet."

Kevin laughed at her. "Uhm… Miles, you just live next door."

"Oh right." She laughed. She is so cute especially when she laughs. She stood up and removed her tank top and her shorts, leaving her in just her swim suit. She looks so hot. She's grown so much. And she's so girly now.

Demi suddenly asked the group if we wanted to play tag. We all agreed, and Justin offered to be the "it". He tagged Joe and Joe tagged Miley. Miley tagged me while I tagged Kevin, who tagged Dani. Dani tagged Taylor while Taylor tagged Mitchell. Mitchell tagged Sterling, Sterling tagged Demi, and Demi tagged Emily. Selena was the last one to get tagged. We also played pool volleyball, races and other fun stuff. I'm glad everybody is enjoying. I'm also happy that Miley is becoming closer to our group. So far, this day has been nothing but amazing.

"Hey guys, there's spaghetti here. Why don't you guys eat first?" Mom came out with a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. Everybody got out of the pool and headed to the wooden table in the backyard.

"Oooh! Spaghetti! Yum!" Joe said, reaching for the bowl.

"Joseph! Where are your manners?" Mom scolded, smacking Joe's hand away

"Come on guys. Let's eat first." I motioned to the empty seats.

"I get the first serving!" Joe announced.

"No, you don't!" Miley grinned teasingly.

"I'm sorry Joe but I promised Miley the first serving." Mom explained. She handed out plates to everyone and gave us our servings.

"Mmmm. This tastes so good, Mrs J!" Justin said.

"Thank you. By the way, just call me Denise. I'll leave you guys here now. There's more in the bowl if you still want some. The drinks are over there in the cooler.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a hug before she went back inside.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Joe asked, heading to the cooler.

"Can I have a root beer?" Taylor asked.

"We'll have root beer too!" The other girls said.

"Here you go, ladies." Joe said, handing them their root beers.

"Joe, can you hand me two Diet Cokes?" Miley asked.

"Why two?" Emily asked her.

"One for me and one for Nick." She explained as she reached for the cans Joe was handing her. "Here you go, Nick. Don't worry, that's Diet."

"Thanks Mi!"

"What's going on between the two of you?" Sterling suddenly asked me.

"Huh?"

"You and Miley. Duh!" Mitchell said, stating the obvious.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on." I said defensively.

xXxNILEYxXx

**Miley**

"You and Nick look cute together."

"What?" I looked at Emily, making sure I heard her correctly.

"You and Nick. You guys are so sweet. You know, like playing around, goofing off and being so concerned about one another."

"Well, of course. We're best friends." I told them.

"Sure." Taylor said, dragging out the word.

"I swear! Sel knows. Right, Sel?" I turned to her, asking for some kind of support.

Her eyes widened and for a moment she looked really shocked. "Oh… Uhm… Yeah." She said awkwardly.

"Whatevs, I'll let it go for now. Oh, I know! Let's have a sleepover!" Demi grinned.

"Hmmm… Maybe we can have it in my house." I offered.

"Really? That would be cool!" Taylor squealed.

"Wait a sec. I'll go ask my mom." I stood up and walked over to the fence that separated Nick's house and mine. "Mom!" I called out.

"Geez, Miles! Tone it down a bit. The whole neighborhood can hear you!"

"Sorry. Mom, can I invite my friends over for a sleepover?"

"Sure Miles! I'm glad you already have friends."

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" I motioned my friends over and introduced them to my mom. "By the way, this is Selena, this is Demi, this is Emily and this is Taylor."

"Thank you for allowing us to have a sleepover, Mrs. Cyrus." Demi smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." The other three said.

"It was nice meeting you girls too. You can just call me Tish." My mom said, smiling at my friends.

xXxNILEYxXx

**Nick**

After having our lunch, we decided to rest for a while and take pictures before going back to the pool. We were all having a great time. "Hey guys! Let's do a jump shot!" Selena suggested. Justin agreed saying, "That's a great idea!" We all climbed out of the pool and lined up at one side. We asked Mom to take the picture for us. At the count of 3, we all jumped and dived into the pool.

We've been enjoying for quite some time already when we were startled by someone who suddenly emerged from the side of the house, heading towards the backyard. "What's up party peeps?!" She said with a smirk.

"Vanessa?"

"Oh what a smart boy, Nicholas!"

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Who is she?" Miley turned to me, confused.

"You don't know who I am?" Vanessa scoffed. "You must be the new girl."

"Back off, Vanessa." I warned her.

"Oh, so you're protecting the newbie… How cute!" She rolled her eyes.

Ugh. What is she even doing here? Way to ruin the moment. Kevin climbed out of the pool with Dani right behind him. They both rushed to Vanessa.

"Look, Vanessa. If you have nothing else to say, you may now leave." Kevin calmly told her.

"Uh huh. So, I see you're still with that twig." Vanessa said, looking at Dani.

"I don't want to fight, Vanessa. Please just go." Dani pleaded.

"I guess you Jonases are snobs now."

Before any of us could say anything else, Vanessa's posse and a few other people from our class arrived. Damn it. This was supposed to be a party just for us. Vanessa must have found out about it and decided to invite herself and a few other people. We don't want to seem rude so we just let them stay. Damn. This party is not fun anymore.

"Nick, who is she?" Miley asked me again.

"She's Vanessa. Just because she has a posse and she is rich, she thinks she's all that. If I were you, I would stay away from her."

xXxNILEYxXx

"You're Miley, right?"

"Uhm, yeah…"

"How do you know the guys?"

I saw Vanessa talking to Miley. This would not end well. I quickly ran to where they were and put my arms around her.

"Come on, Miles."

"Oh, so are you two like, dating?"

"Whatever Vanessa." I glared at her, annoyed.

We decided to eat again with our new guests. Ever since Vanessa arrived, this party got ruined. She is so annoying. I hate her so much.

"Oops. I'm like sooo sorry. It was an accident!" A scream, which was followed by Vanessa's voice, made us look towards where she was.

"Miles!" Kevin, Joe and I immediately got up and rushed towards Miley when we saw her down on the ground. Damn it. This is where I draw the line. Vanessa definitely tripped Miley on purpose! That btch.

"Mi, are you okay?" I asked her as soon as I reached her.

"Ow! Ugh!"

I carried her and put her down on a nearby chair. "Where does it hurt, Mi?"

"Ow! I'm okay. It just… It just hurts a little. Maybe I just need to rest it for a while."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to call Tish or Billy Ray or a doctor?"

"Relax Nicholas." Miley laughed. "I'm okay."

"Where is she? I'm going to kill her." Joe screamed out.

"Calm down, Joe! Miley is all right!" Taylor tried to calm him down.

"Okay, what did that btch do?" Emily asked angrily.

"She tripped Miley." Demi responded.

"That's it! I'm going to make that btch leave!" Dani said, shaking her head.

"Babe, she isn't worth it. It's okay. I'll talk to her." Kevin told her.

xXxNILEYxXx

"Are you sure you're okay, Mi?"I asked her for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I am. But I don't think I can swim anymore today."

"That's all right. We can just watch movies." I suggested. But she shook her head saying, "No, it's okay! Enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

"Hey Miley. Are you okay?" Selena asked, hugging her.

"I guess so. It just hurts a little bit."

"I'm really sorry. Vanessa's really just a btch." Selena said, making Miley laugh. "It's alright. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Miley asked. "Oh, sure! What is it?"

"Can you keep Nick company? I don't think I can swim anymore today. My feet really hurt and I can't really move them."

"Oh uhm… Sure."

"Nicholas!" Miley smacked me on the arm playfully, making me look at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Go with Selena. I promise I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? I can just stay here with you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go! Please."

"If you say so." I went back to the pool with Selena. Wow. This is so awkward.

"You really care about Miley, huh?" She asked me.

"Uhm… Yeah." I smiled. "She's my best friend and she's like a sister to us."

"Miley's really lucky. She has the best life ever."

"You also have a great life! You just haven't realized it yet." Selena smiled at me then excused herself and went to the girls. We played a bit of pool volleyball for a while and decided to take a break after four rounds. I went to check on Miley.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay… I think?" She said with a laugh.

"Do you need anything?"

"Hmmm… No. Wait, maybe a soda. But I'll get it myself."

"No, I'll go get it."

"Nick, I can do it. I'll get it. But thanks for the offer."

"Fine. But be careful, okay?" I told her as I helped her get up. I watched as she walked away. Or limped. It was more of a limp than a walk. As she reached the farthest part of the pool, the deepest part, Vanessa started walking towards her. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

"Oops!" Vanessa feigned innocence as she pushed Miley into the pool. I quickly ran and then jumped into the pool. I can't believe Vanessa just pushed Miley into the deepest part of the pool! She is drowning and I swam quickly to her. Joe ran to the edge of the pool where Miley was. Wow, I've never swam this fast in my life. I quickly grabbed Miley and passed her to Joe. Joe brought Miley to one of our lawn chairs. I got out of the pool and ran quickly to Miley's side. "Mi, are you okay?" She nodded her head a bit as she continuously coughed.

"Okay, that's it! Vanessa, leave now or we'll call the police!" Kevin threatened her.

"Oh, come on. It was an accident!" Vanessa groaned.

"Whatever V! Just, leave now. Please." Dani said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine. Whatever. This party is lame anyway!" Vanessa said, walking away with her posse and the other uninvited guests.

"Miles, are you okay?" I asked her, patting her back lightly. I took my towel and draped it over her shoulders. She coughed a little bit and thanked me. "Shh. It's okay." I said, rubbing her back. Joe, Kevin and I hugged her then she started crying. Ugh. I'm so killing that btch when I see her again. "Hey, don't cry!" I wiped away her tears and tried to stop her from crying.

"What did I do to her?" Miley asked innocently.

"Technically, nothing. She's just a btch." Taylor told her.

"But you are really close to Nick, Joe and Kevin. And she has like, a crush on all three of them." Emily explained.

"She tried getting Kevin but did not succeed and ended up losing her best friend too." Demi told her, motioning towards Dani and Kev.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dani whispered sadly. "She wasn't like that before. She's a lot nicer. I don't know what happened to her.

"I'm sorry." Miley told Dani.

"It's all right. I have new and better friends now." Dani smiled.

"We're sorry, Miles." Joe said, draping his arms around her shoulders.

"We promise, she wouldn't be able to hurt you again!" Kevin told her.

"I'll kill her if she hurts you again." I told her.

She smiled a little bit. "Thanks guys. You are the best!" She said, hugging all of us. We decided to stop swimming now, after all the drama. We headed inside to take a shower. I carried Miley since she now finds it harder to walk after almost drowning. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thank you so much, Nick."

"Anything for you, Mi!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I don't really know if I still have readers, but just in case I still do, heyyyy! Haha! So yeah, I'm back. I know it has been a while but between trying to get good grades before graduation and trying to get into a good university, I didn't really have much time to write and update stuff here. I'm really, really sorry. :( But now, I'm in college and I'm taking up Creative Writing! :D I'm going to be doing a lot of writing but I'm not ready to give up on fanfiction just yet. :) I'm planning to continue this story and I have a few other ideas that I have yet to write. Hopefully, I will be able to update more. I will try very hard to not leave you guys hanging again. *heart*

I know the pacing of this story is really, really slow right now but the chapters I've been uploading are things I've written like three years ago so they're not good. I'm really sorry. I will try to put up better chapters soon. :( I might upload another on later, if I finish typing it up. :D Reviews, alerts and favorites make me smiley *wink wink*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This one is for MissQueenyB and lovesamemory :) Enjoy! xx

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p>You Can't Change Destiny – TEN<p>

**Nick**

I carried Miles inside and sat her down on a chair. It was a good thing Mom wasn't around. I ran up to my room to get some clothes to lend Miley. "Hey Miles, these are all I've got which could probably fit you." I handed her a pair of my boxer shorts and one of my white V-necks.

"Thanks Nick!" She said with a small smile. I guided her to the bathroom and waited for her outside.

"Why did that btch have to ruin everything?" Joe asked bitterly.

"Let's just all calm down, okay? Forget about Vanessa. Let's just do something else." Kevin, being the eldest, told the group.

"Yeah, today has been really fun. Don't let V stop us from enjoying the rest of the day." Dani told us.

Finally, Miley came out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. We reached the group before she was able to answer me.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Some of them asked her too.

"I'm okay, I guess. I just feel tired." Miley told us.

"Nick, why don't you take Miley to your room so she can rest?" Kevin suggested.

I helped Miley climb up the stairs and led her to my room. "Are you really okay, Mi? Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No, I'm okay. I will just tell her later."

"Okay, then. Go to sleep now. I will just go get some ice for your ankle. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Nick."

"Where's Miley?" Joe asked me as soon as I reached the living room.

"She's asleep. I'm just going to get ice for her ankle." I told him as I walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and went back to my room immediately. I grabbed a towel from my drawer then sat next to Miley's sleeping figure. I placed the ice pack on her swollen ankle and secured it in place with the towel.

"That's cold." Miley said, giggling.

"Hey! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep." She laughed.

I turned on the TV and lowered the volume as soon as I heard her steady breathing. A smile crept to my face as I looked at her. She looked so peaceful while sleeping.

~Niley~

**Joe**

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Shouldn't we wait for Nick?" Selena asked. She blushed as everyone in the group looked at her and Demi teased her.

"Knowing Nick, he would probably want to stay with Miley." I answered her. I heard a quiet "oh" from her before we thought of what we should do. We ended up watching The Hangover. Then we proceeded to the game room and separated into groups, playing Guitar Hero, Monopoly and other stuff.

**Taylor**

I don't know what kind of magic the girls did but now, I'm having a Guitar Hero battle with Joe.

"I'm so going to beat you!" Joe told me, laughing.

"Oh, really? I would love to see you do that." I told him, smirking. I'm acting all confident on the outside but on the inside, I'm extremely nervous and giddy at the same time. We ended up playing two rounds and I won both.

"Man! I got beaten by a girl." Joe screamed, with a dejected look on his face.

"Joe, you lose to Miley everytime." Kevin said with a laugh.

"But… Miley is not… She's different!" We all laughed at Joe's silliness.

"I want to see your rooms. Your house is very nice. It looks so fancy and all that. Can you give us a tour?" I asked Joe and Kevin with pleading eyes.

"Yeaaaaahhh! Please!" The other girls pleaded too. Kevin and Joe looked at each other and nodded.

~Niley~

"Well, this is the basement-slash-game room. And that's all you need to see down here, so let's go upstairs." Joe told us. "This is the living room. There's the dining room and the kitchen. They are all boring so let's go to the best part of this house… MY ROOM!" Joe continued, and we all laughed. When we reached the second floor, there were a lot of doors.

"Wow, that's a lot of doors!" Mitchell suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," Kevin said with a laugh. "There's the master bedroom where Mom and Dad sleep, my room, Joe's room, Nick's room, Frankie's room, three guest rooms, and then the door that leads to the main balcony."

"That's really a lot!" Demi said, amazed.

"What do you want to see first? Oh, wait! Mom and Dad's room is off-limits." Kevin informed us.

"We wanna see the guest rooms. I mean, that's where we'll stay tonight, right?" Sterling asked.

They all look the same, according to Kevin and Joe, so we just went to one of the three. Wow! This is a guest room?

"Wow! This looks so much better than my room!" Mitchell exclaimed. The room had cream-colored walls and a carpeted floor. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle with beige-colored sheets. There was a small table on one side of the bed and a mini cabinet with two drawers on the other. A huge cabinet stood beside the door leading to a small balcony. There was a door on the left side of the room which leads to the bathroom. According to Joe, every room has its own bathroom. I was amazed at how fancy their house looks. I knew that they were rich but I didn't know that they were this rich!

"So, whose room first? Mine, Joe's or Frankie's?" Kevin asked.

"How about Nick's?" Sterling asked.

"Let's just look at it later. Miley might still be sleeping." Kevin explained.

"Why don't we look at Frankie's first? Is that little kid home?" Demi asked excitedly. We have met Frankie a few times already and Demi grew fond of him. She loves kids so much.

"Let's see. I don't know if Mom took him with her. Or he might be at Miley's. I'm not sure. Let's go check." Joe told us, leading the group to Frankie's room.

Kevin knocked on the door and after a few seconds it was opened by Frankie. "Hey Frankie! You remember our friends, right?" Kevin asked. Frankie nodded and greeted all of us. "Well, they want to see your room. Would you mind giving them a little tour?"

"Okay." Frankie answered. He opened his door a little wider to let us in. His room had cream-colored walls and blue carpeted floor. "This is my room. I used to share a room with Nick but according to him, I'm already old enough to have my own room. He said he needs his privacy." Frankie explained, putting air quotes on the word "privacy" and rolling his eyes. We all laughed at that. "This is my bed. It's a racecar! Do you like it?" Frankie looked up at us with this wide grin, and Kevin and Joe laughed at their little brother's antics.

"That's so cool! I have a racecar bed too!" Sterling told Frankie and they high fived.

"Until now?" Demi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sterling asked back.

"Are you serious?" Demi was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Grow up, Sterling!"

"Make me!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Then they separated. Those two are so cute.

"Can I continue now?" Frankie asked with a slight pout.

"Sure you can kiddo! Sorry for interrupting you." Demi smiled sweetly.

"Okay. That's my closet and my TV and my desk with my homework and random stuff. That door leads to my bathroom. And this is where I keep my toys and video games and other stuff." Frankie opened the door and dozens of toys came into view. There were robots, toy cars and trucks, Lego, and a collection of Webkinz. That's so cute! I remember having some of them but I don't really like them anymore.

"Hey Frankie, do you collect them?" I asked, pointing to the Webkinz. Frankie smiled big and nodded.

"He's addicted to them." Joe said, startling me. I didn't realize that he was beside me.

"Just like you're addicted to Barney?" Frankie raised his eyebrow and smirked. I tried to hold in a laugh when I saw Joe's reaction.

"Anyway," I looked at Frankie, bending down to his height, "I was wondering if you'd like to have some of my old Webkinz." I grinned at him. His eyes looked like they were going to fall off his head.

"You don't really have to do that." Joe whispered to me. He was really close to my face and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's okay. I don't really like them that much anymore." I told him with a smile. Then I turned to Frankie, "So what do you think?"

"You'd really do that?" He asked me.

"Sure! I'll bring them with me the next time I see you."

"Thank you!" Frankie said as he hugged me. "I like her," he told Joe. And I blushed as Joe ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's another update! :) It's basically just a filler. The next few chapters will be much better. :D And as I have said before, I wrote this a few years ago so some of the pairings are a bit outdated. Haha! I actually ship Jaylor tho :3 hehe

I go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I would be able to update again. I'm going to try to put up a chapter or two this weekend!

I would really appreciate it if you'd give me comments, suggestions or whatnot. I really want to improve my writing so constructive criticism is very much welcome. :) Reviews make me smiley xx


End file.
